


The Best Bet

by SanversFanfics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bets, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, alex danvers - Freeform, drunk alex, explicit - Freeform, maggie sawyer - Freeform, so explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanversFanfics/pseuds/SanversFanfics
Summary: Alex and Maggie make another silly bet, in which Alex loses. The consequences aren't as terrible as Alex thought, though, except having to wait for the night to begin. This is the one time Alex wished she hadn't worn her flannel but a simple shirt, and the one time Alex had no problem losing a bet to her girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is explicit...so have fun :)
> 
>  
> 
> (It was brought to my attention that the ending of this fic might not agree with some or most of you. So I am telling you ahead of time that Alex does have sex with Maggie while she's drunk, not really giving consent by saying "yes". But, Alex has no problem with having sex with Maggie while she's drunk. If you would not want to read a fic like that, it's okay if you click away. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and i am more than grateful that someone let me know how triggering it may be. Thank you so much.)

“ _Fuck, Maggie,”  Alex whispered under her breath, clenching the bed sheets as she felt her girlfriend’s tongue work in magical ways._

 

Earlier that day:

“If I win, I get you drunk,” Maggie laughed.

Alex eyes widened. “If i win, _I_ get _you_ drunk.”

The two girlfriends placed a bet on how many boxes of pot stickers Kara would bring on the way back from a crime scene. Alex said 5, Maggie said 10.

 

During break, Maggie sneaked into Alex’s office with Alex. She closed the door behind her, grabbed Alex’s left wrist, and pulled her in for a kiss. Alex was caught off guard but kissed her back anyway. Maggie pulled on the collar of her DEO sweater long sleeve to get more of Alex. Meanwhile, Alex’s hand traveled to wrap around her back. Maggie pushed her towards her chair where Alex sat down on. Maggie got on top of her and rested her legs on each side as she placed her hands on the back of her girlfriend’s neck and kissed her again. She began moving from her lips to her jawline, then neck, which turned Alex on and made her sink into the chair.

 

Then, they heard the windows of the DEO open, followed by a woosh and the sound of landing boots. They quickly parted from the kiss.

 

“We’re continuing this later!!”, Maggie smiled, looking into her eyes.

“Oh, you bet,” Alex smirked.

They quickly left the office and ran outside to Kara, tripping on their own feet, to see who won the bet.

“I KNEW IT!”, Maggie joyfully yelled. “Looks like someone’s gonna have a long night ahead of them!”

Alex sighed, “Dammit…” She hated getting drunk because of the hangover after, but she realized it was her _girlfriend_ getting her drunk. So she sarcastically shrugged her shoulder, “Oh well”.

“What did you bet on this time?!”, Kara asked.

Alex laughed. “On how many boxes of potstickers you would come back with.”

Kara laughed and went downstairs to place the 10 boxes of potstickers on the big, circle-shaped table, where she began eating them, swatting away the hands that tried to grab some. But, she eventually gave in and left a few boxes for everyone who wanted.

Maggie laughed. “I can’t believe you lost _another_ bet about your sister, about the person who you know the most about since you grew up with her, about the person who you love and protect, about the person who-”

“I think we get it Maggie,” Alex replied. Then, she eagerly took her hand and ran back to the office where they continued where they left off of.

Maggie kissed her back, but pulled away. “You gotta wait til later,” she smirked.

Alex pouted, “Later?? But-”

“ _Later_ ,” Maggie smirked. She loved teasing her girlfriend the most. It was like her profession.

 

That night, Maggie picked Alex up because it was obviously settled on who would be the designated driver.  

 

“Alright, drink up!”, Maggie smiled. There stood 4 shots lined up in a row on the table in front of her.

Alex took the first shot, then the second, third, and fourth, one right after the other. She let out a deep breath and sat there with crossed arms, elbows rested on the table, and tightly shut eyes.

“So..??”, Maggie said.

She quickly opened her eyes. “Oh im getting there!”, Alex laughed, “What else you got? ... _girlfriend.”_

Maggie asked the bartender for 2 more shots.

“Make that three!”, Alex quickly blurted out.

“Three?? That’ll be 7 in not even 30 minutes!”, Maggie said concerned.

“You want to get me drunk, and I wanna get-” Alex stopped talking and blinked her eyes a few times.

Maggie leaned her head in. “Danvers, you okay?”

Alex opened her eyes as much as they could, which was only halfway. “Y-yeah i'm doing GREAT!”, she said yelling that last word. The bartender came back with the 3 shots glasses and lined them up, pouring the liquid in each glass.

“Alex, you don’t have to do this if you’re really drunk right now.”

“I GOT THIS!!”, Alex said with a big smile. She finished the sentence she said earlier. “You wanna get me drunk and I wanna get home and continue where we left off.”

“I think you _are_ drunk,” Maggie laughed.

“Wh-whaaaat??”, Alex said in a high pitched voice. “Pfft, noo.”

Before Maggie could even say “yeah, you are”, Alex took the first shot in, and set the glass down hard. She could’ve sworn she almost shattered it.

“We’ve only been here for 15 minutes, pace yourself, Danvers. You’re gonna get a terrible hangover tomorrow morning!”

“Oh i m-most _definitely_ am pacing myself!” Then, she smirked at her, “But i won’t later.” She booped her shoulder with hers and smiled.

Maggie knew what Alex meant and loved how drunk she was, but she was impressed at how much Alex managed to tolerate the 7 shots in 15 minutes. She was drunk, but not passed out drunk. She thought it was outrageous, but she saw it happen right in front of her eyes.

 

After a while, Maggie decided it was time to leave.

“Alright, let’s go,” Maggie said, “I think you’ve had more than enough.”

She paid the tab, got down from the tall chair, and accompanied her girlfriend, wrapping Alex’s arm over her shoulder to keep her up.

The motorcycle ride back to the apartment was difficult, though, Alex would place her hand here and there to try and get the night started already. But, Maggie had to make sure she stopped if they didn’t want to get in a car accident.

“Get a room!”, a stranger yelled from inside his car.

“What do you think we’re trying to do?!”, Alex yelled back. Maggie laughed because had no idea how golden her comebacks were when she was drunk.

By the time they reached Alex’s apartment, Maggie opened her door and walked in, holding her up in the same position as they left the bar. She, managed to get her to bed and laid her down carefully.

 

“Now can we continue?”, Alex said with half opened eyes.

“If you’re still down and awake to,” Maggie laughed with her hands on her hips. Alex sat up on her left hand and used her right hand to pull Maggie in closer by the button of her jeans. “I’ll take that as a yes,” she smiled.

So, Maggie got on top of her, like earlier in her office, and started kissing her. She could taste the alcohol on her lips, but she didn’t mind. She proceeded to take off the leather jacket she was wearing and threw it aside. Then, she took off her own and threw it aside as well.

Alex fell back, bringing Maggie down with her. She trailed her hands down to reach the end of her gray, cotton t-shirt, and raised it up over her head.

Then, Maggie sat up and fiddled at the buttons that kept her flannel closed. The worse part was, they weren’t clip on buttons, but actual buttons that weaved through its hole. “Next time, don’t wear a flannel,” Maggie laughed.

“Sorry ‘bout it,” Alex smiled, admiring her view. She saw her girlfriend struggling at the buttons, sitting up in just her bra and jeans. Then, she finally decided to help, even though it took longer than Maggie to finish a button.

Finally, the flannel was completely unbuttoned, and Maggie swooped in and laid a kiss on her lips once more, then a kiss on her neck while wrapping her right arm around her back, in between her bare skin and the flannel. Alex felt that combination of a neck kiss and arm slide that she wanted the flannel off completely. So, she sat up and took it off herself, along with her bra. Before she could lay back down, Maggie kept her upright and started grinding with her hips, turning Alex on even more. Alex responded in the same way, wrapping both arms around her upper back, kissing Maggie like never before.

Then, Maggie pulled back. “Your moves are so smooth when you’re drunk.”

“Maybe I should get drunk more often,” Alex smirked. “Or one day, I get you drunk.”

“In your dreams, Danvers,” Maggie laughed. She continued and kissed her again.

Their hands touched each other everywhere. Maggie’s on the back of Alex’s neck to take control, and Alex’s in the back pockets of Maggie’s jeans.

Then, Maggie unclipped Alex’s bra and dropped it on the side of the bed. Meanwhile, Alex laid back down and started taking off Maggie’s bra, as Maggie slid a hand down to undo the button on Alex’s jeans. Alex threw her girlfriend’s bra aside and gasped when Maggie slid a hand down in her jeans.

Maggie had no idea she was this wet already, so, she took off her jeans, and took off her own. Then, Maggie started moving down. She went from her lips, to her neck, her collarbone, then her nipple. As she sucked it and rubbed the other with her thumb, a moan unconsciously escaped Alex’s mouth. Because she was drunk, she was turned on more than usual. She ran her fingers through Maggie’s hair and caught her looking at her.

Then, Maggie moved down again and placed kisses on her stomach. Once she reached her underwear, she looked up at her and began to take them off slowly...but Alex wanted them off _immediately_ that she started to try and wiggle out of them.

Maggie helped her and took them off, then started placing small kisses on her inner thighs, noticing how great of a job she did because she was _obviously_ wet.

“Maggie please….”, Alex whispered under shuddered breaths.

Maggie wanted to tease her some more, but she just couldn’t handle it herself either! So, she went in and gently licked her clit several times first before moving down to her entrance where she thrusted in her tongue while wrapping her left arm around her right leg to rub her clit with her thumb.

Alex felt her tongue turn in ways she had no idea was possible that she started moaning and breathing heavily, bucking her hips and moving them to the rhythm of Maggie’s tongue.

Then, Alex spoke. “I m-maaay be so drunk but...oh my gosh i-” She was caught off guard by the fact that she was almost there. “Fuck, Maggie,” Alex whispered under her breath, clenching the bed sheets as she felt her girlfriend’s tongue work in magical ways.

Maggie knew she was almost there, and she wasn’t going to stop what she was doing, but add more to it. She reached her right hand up to her left breast and started rubbing it on the sensitive mound, while increasing the pressure on her clit.

Within a few seconds, Alex moaned _loudly_ and came. However, Maggie didn’t stop, she went harder. While riding out her orgasm, she felt the tiny taste buds on her tongue and absolutely loved what Maggie was doing/ As she reached her climax, she clenched the bed sheets harder, moaned through the lip she bit down, and crinkled up her eyebrows. Once she was done, Maggie crawled back up to the space next to her.

“Best bet I’ve ever lost to….”, Alex whispered, trying to catch her own breath.

Maggie smirked and turned her head to look at her. “What do you wanna bet on next?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it too explicit? or naah  
> Let me know how you liked it! Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out the other fics I've written.  
> Thank you! :)
> 
> Twitter: @Sanvers_Rae


End file.
